1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a friction clutch, especially for motor vehicles, having an automatic wear compensation device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a friction clutch comprising a housing which is connectable with a flywheel of an internal combustion engine so as to be fixed with respect to rotation relative to the flywheel, a pressure plate arranged in the housing and acted upon by a spring for pressing a friction facing of a clutch disk against the flywheel, the friction clutch having a device with at least one element which changes its axial dimension, the device compensating for the change in position of the pressure plate caused by wear of the friction facings, wherein the contact pressure force of the spring acts on the pressure plate via the compensation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art friction clutch with a wear compensation device is known, for example, from reference DE 195 06 698 A1. This prior art friction clutch includes at least one play transmitter which contacts the flywheel and has an actuating lever portion which projects radially inward and cooperates with the wear compensation device. The wear compensation device comprises two adjustment rings which are inclined on their side surfaces that face one another and are rotatable relative to one another, so that their common axial longitudinal dimension may be changed. The rings are pretensioned relative to each other circumferentially by a spring. A problem with this prior art clutch is that when the clutch is transported or handled the play transmitter may move out of the housing, unless the clutch is connected with the flywheel, and project over the housing. In this position, the play transmitter is prone to being bent or otherwise damaged and thus impairing the operation of the friction clutch.